Choices
by EternalAnthem
Summary: AU Where Mogget/Yrael does not chose to join the new Charter. Set during Abhorsen


Choices

They would fail. I knew it they were just too weak. You could see they were failing Orannis was growing stronger by the moment. Nevertheless, this was his weakest point. Too bad, they were weaker.

Should I wash my paws? Yes… They are filthy. Indeed, I should.

Wait, I feel something pulling on my collar, oh, it is just that stupid prince. What was his name? Sameth. Wait my collar! Sameth jerked off my collar!

"Be free Mogget, chose well!" cried Sameth.

Chose well, yes… what to chose? I always have been partial to Orannis, but still-

"Please Mogget." whispered Sabriel.

Please, please! After all these years of serving these idiots all I get is please? Why, I cannot believe it- I still do not what know what to do. Life, or death, light or dark, what to chose.I step to the circle of charter fire I barely know what I am doing. My inner mind is taking over. I step over the line.

"I am Yrael, and I stand for you."

This was my choice that was from the beginning, but the Charter convinced me not too. Because of that, I chose neither.

"But Mogget, why?" asked Sabriel.

Why am I doing this? I don't know, I could say my inner-mind is leading me to my final destiny. However, I cannot say that, it would make me look like an idiot; I have to say something that sounds good, yes… Quickly I went through the list of cool sayings that I made up in my free time until I found something that sounded good.

"Vengeance," I began, "vengeance that must be fulfilled." the circle was sparking, much more than it first was. And it was glowing so bright you could barely look at it.

"Humph." humphed the Disreputable Dog "As I said no wisdom."

Wisdom no, I have plenty of wisdom, I am the wisest man- no, cat- no… thing, I know of. Yes, I have wisdom, not everybody else just does. What a hypocrite.

The circle was going to blow. They were clearly trying, but they were no match for the two strongest Charters, even if I still weak since my collar was recently took off.

"Farewell." I said, and with those words, the circle of charter fire was overcome by free magic, and the line erupted in fire, then world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 WEEKS AFTER SABRIEL, TOUCHSTONE, LIRAEL,

THE DOG KIBETH, SAMETH, ELLIMERE,

SANAR AND RYELLE'S EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATHS

AND THE END OF ALL LIFE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh." I sighed.

"And what is wrong, Yrael?" asked Orannis who was sitting to the left side of me. Or I was sitting on his right side depending on how you look at it.

"I have felt; empty, since the destruction of all life. Haven't you?" I said

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?" Orannis said, quite confused.

Duh, why would the destroyer feel guilty about the destruction of all life? The answer should be obvious. He wouldn't.

"Why do you hate life?" I asked.

"Can darkness describe its hatred of light? Or can light describe its hatred of darkness?" began Orannis. "We are- were, at odds. I am death and destruction. It is life and construction. However, you have not answered my question. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing truly exists now, don't you miss life?" I asked.

"What? Why would you miss life? Look!" said Orannis as he motioned to the gigantic horde of the dead, and assorted free magic creatures; what were watching our every move. "You have all this, why would you miss life?" Orannis asked more confused than before.

"I have nothing."

"No," Orannis said. "You have me, and the dead."

"But I don't have life."

"No, that is not true." began Orannis. "_You _have life, did I not spare you."

"Yes, and so do you. If you hate all life, why do not you just commit suicide and come back as a dead creature. Then you would be free of _all _life."

"Let me rephrase that, I hate all life but my _own_." Orannis rephrased.

"But it's still life."

"No, I have live to destroy life, so I have to live to destroy life. Understand?"

"No."

"Fine then, go away, you have given me something to think about." Orannis said, rather annoyed

I do have everything I suppose, anything I want I can have. Just not life. I must not be greedy, I guess. Still if you take away all the bad faults, this is a perfect _life. _


End file.
